dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
ETVKK (TV channel)
El TV Kadsre Kids '('ETVKK) is an El Kadsreian free-to-air youth television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. It was launched on February 11, 1998, as a spin-off from El TV Kadsre's children's program block of the same name, ETVKK broadcasts for 24 hours-per-day on Freeview, cable, IPTV and digital satellite. ETVKK is primarily aimed at viewers 3 to 21 years old; a sister channel known as ETVKPS serves a younger audience. ETVKK was named Channel of the Year at the Children's EKAFTA awards in November 2012 and 2016. History The channel was launched on digital television as a spin-off of the television programming block of the same name on February 11, 1998, with initial presenters Lillie Pemberton and JP Reeve. The first program aired was Arthur, and it and PB&J Otter are the only series to have consistently aired on ETVKK since the channel's first day of broadcasting. Between 1998 and 2003, ETVKK began reairing older episodes of the Mr. Driller anime (mainly random ones from 1986 to 1995). ETVKK also gained traction by airing youth-oriented sports shows from the WWF, WCW, and the USHRA Monster Jam. In 2006, it was launched on Freeview digital terrestrial television. On August 31, 2016, El TV Kadsre reveals a new set of ETVKK logos. The channel was rebranded on October 2nd of that year. On January 1, 2018, a new graphics package debuted, produced at Grupo 7-4-8 in Puerto Chango. C. Owen Koehler also took over announcing duties from Duncan Baker. On February 2, 2018, after Mia de Jesus was appointed the head of ETVKK and ETVKPS, she had ETVKK and ETVKPS converted to 24-hour and 16-hour channels respectively. At 10:00pm, ETVKK airs a mix of teen-oriented and youth-oriented shows such as My Hero Academia, Modern Family, Technic Heroes, Sabrina: The Teenage Witch, The Red Green Show, Top Gear, Father Ted, Pelswick, Street Hawk, Malcolm in The Middle, Queer as Folk, The Grand Tour, Get Smart, Riverdale, Tripping the Rift, The Young Ones, The Cul-de-Sac, Corner Gas, and repeats of other episodes of ETVKK shows. A plan to have both channels air for 16 hours a day failed due to lack of interest from ETVKK's viewers, especially on the official ETVKK fan forum Yoko's Room. In October 2018, ETVKK's mascot became Loeki de Leeuw. In November 2019, El TV Kadsre announced that ETVKPS would be rebranded to ETVKK Jr. at a unspecificed date, and also announced the upcoming ETVKK spinoff channels ETVKK Max (action and adventure series plus uncut anime), ETVKK Chan (female-oriented series), and Transformer Central (an all-''Transformers'' channel). Hosts The channel tapes segments and records live at El TV Kadsre Television Centre. Current Main * JP Reeve (1998-present) * Sapphire (2018-present) * Jamie Jamee Stephens (2013-present) * Joshua von Schweetz (2000-present) * Cody Horsden (2000-present) * Marky G. (2010-present) * Barnaby Leggott (late 2017-present) * Denny Joe (2003-present) * Ji Chang (2015-present) * Scott Gwendolyn (2014-present) * Rodrigo Pabelic Acuña (2019-present) * Robert Hendrikse (2019-present) * Samantha Kay Jordan (2019-present) Gagheads * Maggie Baker (1998-present) * Boingert (1998-present) * Brozo the Creepy Clown (2009-present) Gamerland * Kendall Masopust (1998-present) Motors & Men & Stuff * Marcelino Aragonés (2018-present) Educational * Bruno Xavi Ormazábal (2016-present) Foodland * Paulie Andreoli (2001-present) Contactoons *Sorley Ó Rothláin (2019-present) Anime City *Carlos! (2018-present) *Kendall Masopust (2018-present) Former Main * Lillie Pemberton (1998-2005, retired from the television industry for undisclosed reasons) * Jackie Clarcher de la Vil (2008-2017, left for personal reasons) * Leo Sullivan (1998-2001, occasionally appears once in a while) Current programs Main article: ETVKK (TV channel)/List of programs International carriage * - Due to Seahaus' proximity to and , it is carried on some cable and satellite providers, including Xfinity systems in and . Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:1998 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:ETVKK Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998 Category:Kids television networks Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1998 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1990s